I'm Scared Because I Still Love You
by mantapuu92
Summary: Finn is influenced by Rachel's talking about the rumours of Quinn and Sam having an affair. He tries to find out the truth. Will he manages to know all about it?


**So, this is my first fanfic. Please don't be too hard with the criticism but I'd like to hear reviews from you.**

**Also, I ship totally Fuinn :)**

**This takes place in 2x19 Rumours.**

**And sadly I don't own Glee at all.**

* * *

><p>'I love being here and I wanna win but my relationship comes first. I'm sorry Finn but if you wanna be with me, no more songs with her!' It was the last thing that she said before she stormed out of the choir room.<p>

Quinn ran down the hall and was thinking.  
><em>'Why could he believe her more?' <em>

But suddenly it popped in her mind. The cheating and the lying about the pregnancy, it was obvious that he thought she would cheating with Sam and lying about that again.

_'Why would I do that when I finally agreed to date him ? That doesn't make sense at all. Cheating on Sam with him and then going back to him and cheat on the other?'_

After getting back into reality and out of her thoughts she realized she was on the football field. She sat down on one of the bleachers and stared into the sky.  
>Several minutes passed by when a blonde guy took a seat next to her.<p>

Sam let out a soft 'Hey.'

'Hi', Quinn returned and stared back into the sky.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For putting you in this situation...with Finn.'  
>Quinn sighed and closed her eyes.<p>

'It's okay. I chose it that way. I promised you not to tell anybody because we're friends, right?'

'Right.'

'One thing that Finn and I didn't do when I broke his heart...' Her eyes filled with tears.  
>'I'm still sorry because it's kinda my fault. I begged you not to tell even when you wanted to. That's what about I wanted to talk to you.'<br>'About what exactly?' She was wiping her tears away.  
>'You should tell him the truth about us. Everything.' Sam told her.<p>

'You sure?'

'I am.' She smiled.

He knew that she always loves Finn. He is the one she wants to be with not him. But he was glad that they could still be friends. Even though she hurted him but he could get over that.

'So.. can you came over tonight? Babysitting Stevie and Stacey? I have to work, you know? Sam asked.

' Uhm.. Sure. What you are starting with work?

'Seven. Why?' Sam asked confused.

' I'll be there at six. I have to go now.'  
>'Okay'<p>

'Bye. See you tonight and thank you.' She waved him and ran back into the school building.

'Yeah. Bye.' He was still confused.

* * *

><p>Finn was still in the choir room, yelling angrily, running back and forth. He just wanted to know what was going on with Quinn and Sam. It killed him to know that his girlfriend might be cheating on him again. Rachel stared at him while he was asking it all to himself. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a soft voice saying his name.<p>

'Finn.'

'Oh.. Quinn.' He tried to hide his anger but she still noticed how angry he was and that Rachel stared at him all the time. Then she shot her death glare over Rachel and she practically ran out not to get into trouble with the Queen bee.

' Can we talk, please? Quinn asked him while she took some steps closer to him.

'Why? Will you tell me the truth about you cheating on me again?' He didn't want to say that but it escaped his lips so fast that he regretted it.

'If I tell you would you believe me?'

'I-I don't know.' Finn stuttered.

'You can't trust me, can you?' She asked with sadness and disappointment in her voice while looking down at her feet.

'I-I don't know.' He repeated, shoving his hands into the pockets and looking at the ground.

'Okay. Be tonigt at six at the motel where you've seen me with Sam.'

'Why? Do I have to see you now cheating on me with him live?' He asked her sarcastically.

'NO! Please just come, you will get your answers.' With that she left the room and Finn looked after her. He wasn't quite sure about this conversation, but he wanted to know the truth, so he convinced himself to go there, when it meant that he'll finally know everything.


End file.
